


A difficult evening

by farah_dowling_silva



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva
Summary: How did the first night after Saul was attacked by the burned one went and how did his family cope with it all? Just a small glimpse of what a mind fairy is willing to go through for her specialist and a conversation between her and Sky.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	A difficult evening

She should have known better. She should have been smarter, but damn it, Farah just needed to be sure that this was a one-off, a ghost from their past. And now, because of her recklessness, the person who meant the world to her was in danger. She put him in this position, it was her fault.

All of this was going through Farah's mind, as she stood in front of Saul's bedroom door with her hand, shaking on the door handle. Now was not the time for her to show how afraid she was though. With each and every hour that the burned one lived, Saul was getting closer and closer to his death. And it was taking her a lot of strength to suppress her impulses and join the specialists in hunting and killing this thing. 

But she couldn't and she knew it. Right now she needed to be here, with him. For him. Farah took a deep breath and composed herself, then opened the door and peered inside. 

Saul was sitting on the bed, starring at the wall in front of him, trying to control his facial expression and hide in how much pain he actually was, as Ben was finishing fixing his bandages. His friend made sure to talk as much as possible in order to distract him, but it wasn't helping much. As Farah closed the door behind her, they both turned, Saul giving her a tired smile and Ben getting up and packing the few small bottles of Zanbaq he had used, along with his medical tools. 

"You should start feeling better in the next ten minutes. As effective as the Zanbaq is, it works better if you sleep, so just try to relax," he stopped and nodded at the look Saul gave him, as if the botany professor was out of his mind "yes, Saul, I am fully aware that it won't be easy, but you've got to help me on this one." He closed his bag and looked at Farah as he spoke again "I'll come again in a few hours, but in the meantime, make sure he's resting. Chain him to the bed, if you must." said Ben with a joking smile as he saw how Farah blushed, but smiled and nodded "I'll keep that in mind, thanks, Ben." 

"Seriously though, I'm sure you two have some sort of freaky stuff lying around here-" but he couldn't finish, because both Farah and Saul interrupted him, saying at the exact same time "Bye Ben!", so their friend just shook his head at them, thinking to himself If that's not the definition of an old married couple, I don't know what is, as he closed the door after himself.

With Ben gone, Farah made her way to the bed and adjusted the pillows, then helped Saul to lean back on them and sat next to him. The specialist, even though not a mind fairy, could feel how scared she was. He knew her too well, and perhaps if a student saw her face right now, they would think her cold and distant, but for Saul, who had spend most of his life with her, this was just Farah, trying to project strength. He wanted to tell her that she doesn't have to do it, at least not in front of him, but decided against it, knowing full well that to a certain degree, this was helping her to cope with what was happening.

"I spoke with the solarians, they are already after the burned one." said Farah. "Marco and Noura are leading the mission." At that the two of them smiled in unison. "You shouldn't have asked them to be in this, Farah, they're busy as it is."

But the woman just shook her head "I didn't. I spoke with Luna's advisors about what had happened. Not even ten minutes later I got a text from Marco, saying that they are taking care of it." 

Saul felt more calm, knowing that two of his best students were involved. And the thought that they had volunteered for this touched him. They were trained, skilled and strong, but the reality was that they had never faced a burned one. 

The specialist noticed that the pain in his body was decreasing. Not nearly enough to let him sleep though. Still, it was something.

Farah took his hand in hers and looked him directly in the eyes. "You have to let me, Saul." said the fairy quietly. Saul shook his head, but she continued "Right now this is the only thing I can do for you and I know for a fact that if our roles were reversed, you would've done the same for me."

"Farah..." he looked away, somewhere over her shoulder. Sure, she was right, he would've done the same for her, but this was different. "I can take your pain, Saul, please, I beg you." continued the fairy, as she gave his hands a little squeeze. The specialist looked at her again. She wasn't going to back down. She was asking him, but he knew that soon she would do it, whether he had agreed or not. 

A small sigh was followed by "Fine. But just for a bit, alright? I mean it, Farah. I don't want you to hurt yourself." The fairy gave him a nod and as she held his hands, her eyes changed their color to a light blue one.

Almost immediately Saul felt the pain leaving his body. Every little particle of his entire existence was feeling million times better. And with that, came the exhaustion. He tried to stay awake, but the medicine Ben had given him earlier was starting to work its magic and soon enough, Farah saw his eyes getting shut, his breathing getting even.

The fairy was relieved. At least now he could rest. It wasn't going to change the situation much, but a proper sleep and medication were going to buy him more time, until the burned one was killed.  
Farah had done this before, for other soldiers. She had experience in it, but maybe because this was Saul, it felt almost unbearable. As if hundreds of knives were stabbing each and every part of her body, all at once. The pain in her head was the worst. 

She had told him she wasn't going to overdo it, but it was a lie. No matter how much it was hurting, Farah was going to keep using her magic for as long as she could. It was the least she could do for him.

And so half an hour went by. Then an hour, and then two hours. Farah felt how some sweat had formed on her forehead. She knew she should stop, but decided to hold on for a little while longer. Ben was going to be here soon, to check up on Saul, she was going to rest then. 

The mind fairy was so focused on what she was doing, and so desperately trying to ignore the pain in her head, that she wasn't even registering the sound that was coming from the door, where Sky stood, having called out to her two times now. 

"Mrs. Dowling" he tried for a third time, as he watched her using her magic, still no response, so he let himself in the room and placed a hand on her shoulder "Aunt Farah."

Farah, caught off guard by his hand on her shoulder, turned to look at him. She didn't look good, judging by Sky's expression. "Stop." he said, his hand still on her shoulder. But as he saw that his words had no effect, he leaned and whispered to her "You're not going to help him, if you faint from exhaustion."

He was right. As much as she wanted to continue, she knew she couldn't. Also, Saul was going to be mad at her for taking his pain for so long. 

The fairy let go of Saul's hands and closed her eyes, which returned to their almond brown color when she opened them again. 

Sky sighed in relief. He had no idea for how long she had used her powers, but definitely knew she had passed the limit of what was healthy. 

They stayed in their places to see if Saul was going to need them, but the man continued to sleep, so they quietly left the room and made their way to the kitchen. Farah was about to take the kettle and pour some water in it, when Sky stopped her by placing his hand on hers, nodding to the chair not far from the fairy. She took the offer and sat down, leaning her head against her hand. Even though she stopped using her magic, the effect of using it for so long was that she still to a certain degree could feel Saul's pain.

While Sky was making them tea, he kept an eye on her. When he saw Silva entering the school earlier today, after the burned one had attacked him, he got pretty damn scared, but now, as he was seeing how freaked out his other parental figure was, the harsh reality of how bad the situation actually was, slowly but surely started to settle in.

The fairy opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the tea cup being placed in front of her on the table. Sky left his own one and sat on the chair to her right. Farah could feel the worried glances he was giving her while making them tea, so she looked up and said "I'm fine, Sky." I'm not the one you should be worried about, she thought, but preferred to keep it to herself.

Sky nodded, and she continued "Groups of soldiers have been sent from Solaria-", here the young specialist interrupted her with "You don't have to do this, aunt Farah." The woman raised a brow at him, and he just simply shrugged.

He hadn't addressed her as aunt Farah in a really long time, and now was the second time he had done it for the evening. She wasn't mad at him, of course, for choosing to distance himself from her and Saul a short while before he started to attend the school as a student himself. Calling the headmistress aunt or addressing Saul by his first name, wasn't going to help him make friends. She remembered how such a small thing had quite the effect on Saul, even though he never showed it in front of Sky. Farah would always remind him that he was a teenager, and wanting to distance himself from them in order to find his own place was normal, although she had to admit that the first few times the boy referred to her as headmistress Dowling, felt weird. However, with the incident with Stella last semester, and the impact it had on everyone involved, Sky managed to grow up in a different way. He became more mature, more responsible and considered in his actions.

And as Farah watched him now, she couldn't help but smile, seeing the good young man he was becoming. Maybe from all the stress and tension she was under for this entire day, this slipped from her lips "God, when did you grow up so much? Feels like just yesterday Saul was running around the corridors, carrying you on his back." She realized what she had said, only after it left her mouth.

That didn't seem to bother Sky though, as he let out a small chuckle at the memories that quickly ran through his mind. 

After Farah took a small sip of her tea, she said "You know he is so proud of you, right? Every single day, of the man you're becoming." Sky met her eyes "Well, I had the two best role models." he said, after also drinking from his tea.

"He'll be fine. I know this because he's too afraid of you to ever leave you like this." said Sky. Farah raised a brow at him, saying "You know I'm the one who is supposed to be comforting you." 

Sky had another sip of his tea, then got up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, just like he had done as a child "I hate to bring it to you, aunt Farah, but that's no longer the case. It's my turn now." 

After that, he went in Saul's room. Just in time, thought Farah, as she felt her eyes getting watery and felt herself getting too emotional for her own liking.

With the sound of clearing his throat, Ben made his presence known to the mind fairy, who asked "How much did you hear?"

Her friend approached her and handed her a tissue, allowing himself to say "Just enough. You and Saul really did a great job with raising him," then made his way to the wounded specialist's bedroom to check up on him.

Farah couldn't help, but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I apologize for any mistakes made, it's passing midnight as I'm finishing this fanfic.  
> The idea about this came to me as I watched the last episode and saw how Musa used her powers to help Sam, and today I finally had the chance to sit and actually write it.  
> I would like to see what you thought of it, so please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
